


I wanted you to.

by Prettyunique



Series: The one where Jane and Maura have been dating since the pilot. [1]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane tries to kiss Maura.</p><p> </p><p>Season 1 Episode 1<br/>See one, Do one, Teach one</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wanted you to.

**Author's Note:**

> "Are we having a sleepover or this you're way of telling me you're attracted to me?"

"No, it's okay, It's just Bass. Really, it's okay."  
"I've never been so scared in all my life."

Maura's little finger brushes Jane's finger.

Jane turns her face to look at Maura leaning forward...

 

"I should...get changed."

 

Maura leaves the room.

 

Jane brings her hands up to her face.

 

"Idiot," she whispers

 

Later that night in the dirty robber.

 

"Thanks for the Turtle."

"Tortoise...you're welcome."

"I'm probably not going to keep..."

"Him."

"I don't want you to think I don't appreciate the gift because I do. It's just, I'll probably forget to feed him or something."

"Well, you can just keep him in my place."

"Don't you have your hands full with Bass."

"I don't mind, besides Bass could use a friend."

"Are you sure?"

 

Maura nods.

 an hour later back at Maura's place.

 

"You know we're going to have to think of a name for this guy."  

"Jane can we talk about what happened the last time you were here."

"Ok...Maura, I'm so sorry" 

"I'm sorry."

 

Jane and Maura say at the same time.

 

"Why are you sorry?"

"For walking out on you," replies Maura

"I'm the one who should be sorry."

"I really wanted you to kiss me."

"You did?" Jane smiles

"It's just..."

 

Maura sighs.

 

"You should know I don't ever kiss people I don't want to date."

"Is that you're way of asking me to be your girlfriend."

"That depends on what you do next," replies Maura

 

Maura's eyes close as she feels Jane's lips on hers.

 

"That's a yes, by the way."

 

Maura smiles.

 

"I was thinking Lars."

 

Jane looks at her.

 

"For you're Tortoise," replies Maura

"Oh...Lars?"

"After Lars Anderson left-fielder for the Redsox."

"How do you know that?"

"Looked it up," replies Maura

"Why?"

 

Maura shrugs.

 

"You did that for me...that is so cute."

 


End file.
